Betrayal and New Beginings
by Fabulous Killjoy
Summary: Kurts life went from bad to great to worse... Can anyone help him get better when no-one knows how bad he actual has got? Warning Slash
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:****Hey guys just a quick word, this is originaly based on what happened in my Roleplay... But only losely. By that I mean only the background info in the 1st paragraph :P Also I'm Irish so expect Irish/British terms and spelings mixed in withh American onnes as I am very Ammericanised according to some people (Thanks to my Book preference :P) anyway I may have to ask you guys help after a few chapters just for a few ideas (ie should i go straight to Pukurt or should kurt be with someone else before hand etc.) Oh one more thing... This is my first fanfiction so I;m still trying to figure out my style in writing so sorry if it changes during the curse of the story. Reviews, Critism, and Suggestions welcome :) thanks for reading :)**

**Betrayal and New Beginnings. By Mudblood Princess x**

**Chapter 1: Going Out.**

Being the only out kid in school can get lonely. It got better when I met Blaine, it was easier with him. But then it got a whole lot worse when I found out he had cheated on me with Quinn and only moved to McKinley to be with her. Glee club didn't seem as fun, tensions ran high. A lot of people ignored them and stayed with me. But there are a few (mainly Brittany and Santana) who backed Quinn in the whole thing. We have never been so split, never. Not even with the whole Quinn/Finn/Puck thing. I have considered going back to Dalton, but I don't think Dad and Carol could afford that now. Besides that would be running and Kurt Hummel never runs… Unless my life is in danger. But little did I know everything was about to change

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Mercedes, Rachel and Tina looked at me expectantly.

"Cedes I told you already, I don't feel like doing anything tonight or the weekend." I shut my locker and begin to walk out of the school.

"Kurt, get a grip! You have done nothing but mope around for the last few weeks. You need to go out and have some fun, and show them you are over it. It's been six weeks" Mercedes snapped. She has a point. Ever since I found out I have only left my house to go to school. I give in knowing I would be forced out eventually.

"Fine, where are we going again?" I can't seem to remember them mentioning a where.

"Meet us outside Breadsticks at seven. Since you are joining us I have a surprize planned." Rachel smiled as she explained then hurried off in a red flurry that was her coat, talking excitedly on her phone as she went.

Tina looked relived, "See you tonight." And she left to meet Mike, who was waiting by her locker.

Mercedes just grinned and linked her arm with mine as we made our way out to the school car park. We chatted about the latest gossip and this week's glee club assignment. This week our theme for the assignment was "Love and Heartbreak" (I wanted to break something (or someone *cough*Mr Shue*cough*) when that was said)

"White boy, you okay?" Mercedes clicked her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh, sorry what?"

"I said do you know what song you want to sing?"

"I don't know. I don't even want to this week's assignment. I might not even come in that day."

"Well I was hoping you would do a duet with me on the joy of being single or getting over them."

"I'm not sure…"

"Please Kurt! I would love to do this with you and you haven't sang in a while and you love singing,"

"Fine if it means that much to you… What do you have in mind?"

Her face lit up, "I have just the song." And with a quick hug she hurried off, leaving me standing beside my baby.

ooo

I stood in front of my wardrobe pondering what to wear. I have no clue what Rachel has planned therefore don't know how to dress appropriately. After around half an hour I opted to play it safe and went for; black skinny jeans, a fitted purple long sleeve with a black shirt with rips to show off the purple underneath, and black high top converse. To accessorise I had a checked square scarf.

Happy with my clothing, I left my house to go pick up Mercedes.

"Hey white boy, looking good. Do you want to match Tina tonight or something" she laughs

"What's wrong with black and purple?" I asked jokingly noting that she is wearing a black and pink dress with matching ballet flats and purse, "It's better than black and pink."

She hits my arm, "Nothing is wrong with it, but you don't usually wear dark colours. And pink and black are classic together."

"True they are a classic together, but not all classics are good,"

"Watch it white boy," she growls playfully "anyway enough of this look there's the girls" she points out as we pull into the car park of Breadsticks. We get out and are greeted by Tina, who was clad in her usual gothic wear, and Rachel, whose fashion sense and outfit chose was as wince inducing as ever.

"Who's car are we gonna take?" Tina asked casually.

"Well only Kurt and Tina drove so you two decide," Rachel replied, fidgeting with her hat.

"I'll drive then as Kurt isn't meant to know what's going on till the very last minute,"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that detail,"

We all made our way to Tina's car, me slightly confused. I sat shot-gun on the journey. We had been driving for half an hour before I realised where we were heading for.

"Are we going to Westerville?" I asked curiously

"Tina I told you to take a route he wouldn't have known," complained Rachel with a sigh.

"Yeah well it's not my fault he drove from Lima to there like fifty thousand times know is it?"

"True anyway, he doesn't know why yet so it's not ruined for now,"

"You know it's bad manners to talk about someone when they are sitting right beside you," I laugh at them

"Sorry Kurt," said Tina and Rachel robotically, while 'Cedes just laughed.

ooo

After another hour or so until we pulled into a car park just outside the town of Westerville. We get out and Rachel takes the lead and begins to walk into the town. We walked in silence till we reached a very non-descript building. Rachel routed through her bag and pulled out four ticket size pieces of paper and walked up to the door, the rest of us followed.

"May I ask where we are?" I asked even though I knew they'd tell me nothing. All I got was a "You'll see," from Tina.

Rachel handed the paper in at a window and we were escorted through big double wooden doors to a theatre like area. I looked around taking in the rows of seats, the mediocre stage and a few balcony seats. Before I could do anything else, Mercedes pulled me by the arm meaning we weren't there yet. We were lead through another door and up a flight of stairs. It was only now that I noticed no-one other than us where here. I stopped.

"Okay I am not moving another step till I get some sorts of answer. Why are we here? And why are we the only ones?" I stood, arms folded, looking at the 3 girls waiting for one of them to speak. Instead of answering they huddled together speaking in hushed whispers. They straightened up after a few minutes and looked at me. Rachel was about to speak but Mercedes cut her off.

"The original plan was dinner at Breadsticks then the usual Diva night at mine, but Rachel thought and we agreed you need more than that for you first night out in a while. She spoke to her Dads and they pulled some strings and got us tickets to tonight's showing of _"Grease". _No-one else is here because it doesn't start for like another hour."

Grease? Nice I love that musical though it's not my favourite. But then what 'Cedes said sank in, "Wait if it doesn't start for an hour why are we so early?"

This time it was Rachel's turn to cut Mercedes off, "Well you see my Dads are really good friends with the guy running the production and this is the opening night, so not only did they get us amazing seats, we also get to help back stage if we like. You know talk to the cast, help with make-up and warm-ups. But that's only if we want. If you don't want to we can always go get a coffee while we wait."

"You're crazy, you know that right?" I laughed at her, "Of course I'd love to help out Backstage. You know I love anything to do with preforming even if I'm not the one on stage… Though I prefer being the one on stage of course." Everyone laughed at me.

"Well come on then," and with that Rachel practically flew away.

The next hour passed in a blink of an eye. I spent it doing the make-up of Danny and his friends. When it was five minutes till curtain we made our way back to our seats. This time we weren't the only ones there, in fact the place was packed. I had no expected a turn out like this, even for opening night. The lights dimmed just as we sat down. The curtain went up and the cast opened with _"Summer Days". _The show was brilliant. I knew it was gonna be good but I didn't think it would be this good. The half-time break was on before I knew it. It turned out the amazing seats and helping out backstage wasn't the only surprizes Rachel had planned. But none of us but her knew it was coming.

**Tbc.. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so most votes went for Puck coming into it ASAP so he shall be in it next chapter I hope or the one after it. It's time to see what Rachel's surprize is... Ooh. Oh and it may dissapoint some peoples :P So sorry if it does. Also I'm torn on another thing and I can't write more untill I get this sorted. For the Glee asignment what song should Kurt sing out of the following: Boy like Girl - Love Drunk, Paramore - Misery Buisness or All Time Low - Weightless (lyrics slightly changed) Anyway time for the Surprize :) Enjoy and Feedback welcome please :) **

**Chapter 2: Surprize times I've lost count.**

The curtains just went down to signal the half-way break when Sandy and Danny (Okay I know their names aren't actually Sandy and Danny but I don't know their real names) came back on stage. The light chatter that had started up died down in confusion. When it was completely silent Sandy began to speak.

"I know this is unusual but tonight isn't just the opening night of the show. We have a few special guests here tonight. One is the daughter of a very close friend of the theatre here and the others are her friends," All three of us turn to stare at Rachel, knowing it was her Dad who was the "very close friend".

"She is also in her schools Glee club, as is her friends," continued Danny, who pretty much confirmed our suspicions. "And we have an idea, instead of you all sitting here with nothing to do, how about we get them up here to perform a few songs?" Everyone erupted into speech at once, most sounding really positive. Rachel looked really excited while 'Cedes, Tina and I sat in shock.

"That sounds like a yes," laughed Sandy. "Can the four come up here please? I assume they have worked out who they are if they didn't initially know about thin."

The four of us get up and walk the very short walk up to the stage where Rachel spoke quietly and quickly to Danny. We were handed a sheet of paper which had 4 songs listed, a solo for each of us. Rachel was on first (surprize, surprize) and she sang her version of _"Jar Of Hearths" _She stood centre stage and sang with everything she had, pretty much like every other Rachel Berry performance. Just with this one she doesn't move around the piano like she does in the choir room. Her hands where placed gently on the microphone stand, her right hand on top.

**No, I can't take one more step towards you. Because that all is waiting is a crack. And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore. You lost the love I loved the most. I learned to live half a life. And know you want me one more time.**

**And who do you think you are? Running around, leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul. So don't come back for me. Who do you think you are?**

She takes the microphone out of the stand to hold it as she walks around the stand slowly so she is standing just in front of it.

_**It took so long just to feel alright. Remember how to put back the light in my eyes. I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed. Cause you broke all your promises. And know your back. You don't get to get me back.**_

_**And who do you think you are? Running around, leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearths, and tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul. So don't come back for me. Don't come back at all.**_

She slowly walks to the edge of the stage.

_**And who do you think you are? Running around, leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearths, and tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul. So don't come back for me. Don't come back at all.**_

As she finishes the verse she moves back to her original position

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

With the last "Who do you think you are?" she places the microphone back, takes a quick bow and exits the stage.

Next on was me. According to the sheet I'm performing _"Leave out all the Rest"_ I walk out onto the stage and take the mike. The music starts and I begin to sing.

_**I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared. But no-one would listen, cause no-one else cared. After my dreaming I woke with this fear, what am I leaving when I'm done here? So if you're asking me I want you to know.**_

_**When my time comes, forget the wrongs that I've done. Help me to leave behind some reasons to be missed. And don't resent me. When you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory. Leave out all the rest. Leave out all the rest.**_

_**Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well. Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself. I can't be who you are.**_

I can't stand still while singing and the song isn't suited for the artist to be still so I walk around the stage with no real purpose… And it is obvious.

_**When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done. Help me to leave behind some reasons to be missed. Don't resent me. And when you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory. Leave out all the rest. Leave out all the rest**_

_**Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well. Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself. I can't be who you are. I can't be who you are.**_

I finish the song and wait till the music stops before I wave slightly to the crowd and exiting the stage, handing the mike to a stage hand on the way. Tina's up next. She waits her signal before walking on stage fiddling with her head piece mike as she goes. The music starts.

_**Got up on the wrong side of life today, yeah. Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late. My phone doesn't work cause I'm outta range. Looks like it's just one of those kinda days. You can't kick me down cause I'm already on the ground. No, you can't, but you couldn't catch me anyhow. Blue skies but the sun isn't coming up, no. Today is like I'm under a heavy cloud.**_

Tina moves around the stage while singing in a way that would make Mike Chang proud. She literally takes the lyrics and shows them as well as sings them.

_**And I feel so alive. I can't help myself. Don't you realise. I just wanna scream and loose control, throw my hands up and let it go. Forget about everything and runaway, yeah. I just wanna fall and loose myself. Laughing so hard, it hurts like hell. Forget about everything and runaway, yeah.**_

_**Runaway, runaway. Ahh-ahh. Runaway, runaway. Ahh-ahh. Runaway, runaway. Runaway, run-runaway. Runaway, runaway. Runaway, run-runaway.**_

_**I just wanna scream and loose control, throw my hands up and let it go. Forget about everything and runaway, yeah. I just wanna fall and loose myself. Laughing so hard, it hurts like hell. Forget about everything and runaway, yeah.**_

She stops like the song is over and stands on the stage breathing slightly hard. Then suddenly she comes back full force and finishes the song.

_**I just wanna scream and loose control, throw my hands up and let it go. Forget about everything and runaway, yeah. I just wanna fall and loose myself. Laughing so hard, it hurts like hell. Forget about everything and runaway, yeah.**_

_**Runaway, runaway. Ahh-ahh. Runaway, runaway. Ahh-ahh. Runaway, runaway. Runaway, run-runaway. Runaway, runaway. Runaway, run-runaway.**_

Tina smiles, waves then runs off the stage. I turn to Mercedes seeing as she's next, and I'm stop like I had just ran into a wall. She looked nervous. She's never nervous unless we are in a major completion like sectionals or something.

"'Cedes you okay?" I ask her worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm grand. Just how do you expect me to close our little concert after those  
>performances?"<br>"Don't worry there's a reason you're on last," Rachel reassured her gently. She just nods and walk on stage. She stands there and the music begins.

_**How can I decide on what's right, when you're clouding up my mind? I can't win your losing fight, all the time. Nor can I ever own what's mine, when you're always taking sides. But you won't take away my pride, no not this time. Not this time. My thoughts you can't decode.**_

_**How did we get here, when I used to know you so well? But how did we get here? I think I know.**_

_**Do you see what we've done? We've gone and made such fools, of ourselves. Do you see what we've done? We gone and made such fools, of ourselves.**_

_**Yeah, yeah. Yeah.**_

_**How did we get here, I used to know you so well? Yeah, yeah. How did we get here? I used to know you so well. I think I know. I think I know.**_

_**There is something I see in you. It might kill me but I want it to be true.**_

She left the audience in an awe filled silence. It was amazing and she didn't move from the spot she stood at. After what seemed like forever but was just a millisecond, everyone was on ther feet applauding. Mercedes went to leave but Sandy stopped her.

"Wow, I think everyone will agree that was amazing, as was the other three. This group of friend sure are talented." She smiled as she let Mercedes walk of stage to meet us.

We watched the rest of the show and then left. The car drive home was in silence, everyone was worn out and it was very late when we returned to Breadsticks. Everyone agreed to skip the dinner we intended to have and I dropped 'Cedes home before stumbling of to bed.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! **

**So turns out I uploaded this chapter already.. But forgot and did more work on it... Here's the updated version. Sorry I haven't got chapter 4 yet.. It's being worked on but with Ty coming to a close :( I am mega busy organizing our open night... I'll have it up soon promise ;) **

**Oh and thanks for all the Alerts/Favorites/Reviews ;)**

**Chapter 3: **

I didn't leave the house for the rest of the weekend, I wasn't moping around but I decided on just having some relaxing time. Mercedes came over Sunday evening and we sat around my basement talking and doing facials. I was feeling better than I have been lately. On Monday when I walked into school I felt like the old Kurt Hummel… Proud of whom I was and ready for anything. I was greeted by the sight of Blaine kissing Quinn at her locker but even that didn't dampen my mood. Rachel was waiting at my locker with a grin.  
>"Have you got your song ready for Thursday?" was the first thing she said to me.<br>"Mercedes wants me to do something with her, though I'm gonna ask if I can work on my own for this one. I got a brainwave on Saturday. What about you? Surely Rachel Berry has her song sorted by now and rehearsed to perfection"  
>"Well, I do have a duet planned with Finn but we haven't got a chance to rehearsed yet."<br>"Hah of course," the bell rings, "I gotta get to class. See you in Glee club." I headed off to History.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day flew by. At lunch I sat with the Glee clubers minus Quinn, Blaine and the two Cheerio's. I let Mercedes know I wanted to do my own song; she was okay with and I have a feeling she had a feeling I'd go solo by the end. When the bell went signalling the start of Glee Club I was the first to arrive closely followed to my horror by Quinn. Gradually the room filled till Mr Shue arrived. The meeting went routinely as no-one had their performances ready. The tension I mentioned earlier was higher today as all talk was on our experiences with love and whatnot. Mr Shue thought it would be wise to get us to talk of our first love and our first heartbreak. So yeah Rachel Blabbing on about Jessie, Finn – Quinn, Santana – Brittany and so on was quiet boring on my part. I refused to talk. No way was I gonna talk about Blaine (as he was my both) like that with him and Quinn in the room. Hell even if it was just me and Cedes I still wouldn't have, anyway, enough of my babble and back to Glee Club. Five minutes before the bell went Mr Shue told us he had a twist to the assignment.<p>

"Okay settle down. I gave the theme of this week's assignment the last day right?" a murmur of agreement passes among us, "Okay I left out on small detail. No duets aloud!" He puts his hand up to silence Rachel as she begins to protest. "And no-one is picking their song. In this bag," He pulls out a small plastic bag, "are the names of half the people in this room. The other half in turn will pull out a name and choose that persons song for them and help them out preparing them and visa versa" No-one looked thrilled at this but no-one protested.  
>Quinn got Rachel<br>I got Sam  
>Puck got Blaine<br>I can't remember the others. Well At least Sam doesn't hate me but now I need to think of song for him to sing. This is gonna be difficult. The bell goes and Mr Shue. Says to work on the songs and everyone will be performing theirs in the next 2-3 days. Sam walks over to me.  
>"Hey so you wanna work on this tonight? I'll bring my iPod you bring yours so we can get a feel to the type of music we listen to?" he asks looking a bit uncomfortable or is her nervous?<br>"Yeah, sure. You can come over to mine later, my dad won't mind"  
>"Um sure..." yep I think he is nervous, "See ya then Kurt." And with that he left.<p>

* * *

><p>When I got home Carole already had dinner ready and Dad was home from the shop. I wasn't really hungry so I asked if I could be excused after couple minutes of playing with my food.<br>At five Sam arrives like he said, again he looked nervous and I can't help wonder why.  
>"Hey, so… you ready to do this?"<br>"Yea I just need to do one thing in the kitchen; you can go straight up to my room if you want."  
>"Um… Sure…"<br>"It's the second on the right"  
>I grabbed my iPod I left on the counter and let Carole know Sam was here before following him upstairs. Sam had waited awkwardly in the middle of the room, looking at the floor, not knowing what to do.<br>"You can sit down if you want." He looked up quickly as Kurt made his way over to the bed and sat down, "Or you could stay standing in the middle of the room like a lost puppy, your choice." Sam moved to sit on the chair by Kurt vanity table.  
>They sat there is silence for a while till Sam finally asked "So how you wanna go about doing this?"<br>"I'm really not sure. The theme is 'Love and Heartbreak' right?" Sam nodded in response "So we have to pick each other a song to sing in that theme. The hard part is trying to pick the song for you. Anything particular you want to sing about?"  
>"Well… Kinda… The closest I've been to love was with Quinn. And look at how that ended…"<br>_ Crap I forgot Sam was affected by that too. Blaine wasn't the only one to cheat. _"So your first love broke you heart for the first time?"  
>"Uh… Yea you could say that."<br>"I think I know what song you can do but we're gonna need Artie's help"

* * *

><p>After Sam left that night all Kurt wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep, but he couldn't. Not until he did his night-time moisturising routine, then he could. Just before he went to sleep his phone beeped signalling he has got a text.<p>

_**Hey Kurt, hope I didn't wake you but just letting you know Artie agreed to help with my song, (which is perfect may I add) ~ Sam **_

_**That's great Sam and no you didn't wake me up :P ~ K**_

_**Awesome. So all we need to do now is figure your song out. I've got an idea but I'm not sure it's really your style ~ Sam **_

_**I'll try anything… What is it? ~ K**_

_**That I'll tell you tomorrow but for now I'll tell you it's by My Chem :D ~ Sam **_

_**My Chem? As long as I can sing it and not have to shout I'll do it ~ K**_

_**Don't worry I wouldn't risk your perfect voice like that ;) ~ Sam **_

"_Perfect voice" __**Gonna go to bed. See ya tomorrow ~ K**_

_**Night-Night ~ Sam **_

With that Kurt but his phone down and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gonna go to bed. See ya tomorrow ~ K<strong>_

_**Night-Night ~ Sam **_

Sam smiled as he put his phone down, and followed Kurt's lead by going to bed.

* * *

><p>Sam couldn't help but let out a moan. The lips belonging to the body on top of him was kissing and biting at his neck in a way that would make anyone crumble. It got too much and he pulled the other away just to bring his face to his own and capture those perfect lips in a deep yet rough kiss, moving his body so he was on top of the other. It was then that Sam realised that both of them were in just underwear, and he had on his Justice league of America briefs on. He didn't have time to be embarrassed as he felt a hand slide down between their bodies and enter his briefs, stroking him gently while keeping their lips connect. Sam gasped and moved to kiss down his jar and to his neck.<br>"God Sam…" The name turned to a deep moan as Sam bit down gently only to lick at the abused skin. Sam had no idea that Kurt's voice could go that low, just hearing it made his already rock hard junk go even harder.

_I'm gonna make you bend and break  
>Say a prayer but let the good times roll<br>In case God doesn't show  
>Let the good times roll, let the good times roll<em>

Sam could have killed his alarm, if had been a living creature. It has the most annoying habit of going off when his dreams are getting good. He got up to get a shower, turning the water ice cold for the first 10 minutes till his little friend got under control. He got dressed and sent a quick text to Kurt

_**Good morning Sunshine! Ready for another day of High School Drama? :D~ Sam**_

**So Yea another chapter done at last. Again appologies for the (extremely) late update. I'm wondering I don't quite know how this chapter ended up the way it did but I could go two ways with the story: ! being Puck the other being Sam... Shuld I leave it as Puck or change to Sam...? Need the help pleasie! Oh and the song used for Sam's ringtone was "Thnks fr th mmrs" by Fall Out Boy.**

**Review please?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: So yeah this finnaly being updated... Sorry for such a long gap I really didn't know how to do this chapter so hopefully you gouys will like it. Please let me know what you think :) and any suggestions/questions/anything really is welcome. Italics are either thoughts or memories in this chapter**_

**Chapter 4:**

_**Good morning Sunshine! Ready for another day of High School Drama? :D ~ Sam **_

Kurt smiled at the text before going and getting ready for the day ahead.

* * *

><p>"I Don't Love You? Really, that's the name of the song I have to sing?" Kurt couldn't help but laugh. He just sat down with Sam in the Quad for lunch; the other glee clubers haven't arrived yet.<br>"Yeah, it's a really good song. Here listen to it. You can sing the actual lyrics but we can manipulate the meaning a little if you want." Kurt sat and waited for Sam to get the song up on his iPod. He was actually surprized he liked it.  
>"It's… It'll do I suppose" He smiled at Sam across the Lunch table. The more time he spent with Sam, the more he got to like him. He was really geeky for a football player with his love for Comics and Star Wars, and his Dyed Blonde hair he thought he could pass as natural.<br>"You okay there dude?"  
>"Don't call me dude. And yea I'm fine. Why do you ask?"<br>"You seemed a little zoned out was all; you didn't even notice Artie was talking to you." Kurt looked around and noticed Artie had rolled up beside him.  
>"When did Artie get here?" He asked confused.<br>Sam laughed; he has a really nice laugh. "He got here about 2 minutes ago. We were just talking about my song for the assignment."  
>"Oh, right. We all still meeting later for rehearsals?"<br>"Yep. My house this time. Yous can come around 5ish if yous want," hid phone buzzed, "I gotta run guys, I'll see yas later"

* * *

><p>"Yo Kurt, wait up" Kurt turned to see none other than Noah Puckerman walking up to his locker.<br>"What's up, Puck? Didn't think I'd ever see you openly approach me on a corridor like this."  
>"Well there's a first time for everything right? Anyway just wondering how working with Mega Lips is like. The Hobbit is a nightmare to work with." He leaned against the lockers with his arms folded, waiting for an answer.<br>"Mega Lips? Really? That's almost as bad as Trouty Mouth."  
>"What he's into Superheroes and chiz isn't he? It's Superhero name, no harm in that." He gave Kurt a devilish grin, "You never answered my question."<br>"It's been fun actually. He has an odd taste in music, yet it's strangely good." Kurt closed his locker and began to walk towards the Choir Room. Puck followed along.  
>"At least you're having fun, I spend the rehearsal time sitting bored going over sheet music while The Hobbit dances around trying to find the perfect moves for the song. I'd kill to have someone, anyone else. I'd even settle for Berry at this stage." Kurt couldn't help but laugh, its sweet how Puck isn't actually saying 'Blaine'. And it must be really bad for him if he would rather have Rachel Berry instead.<br>"That bad is it?" They reached the Choir Room, they were early only 'The Hobbit' was there. Puck led Kurt to the back row of chairs.  
>"So Kurt when was the last time you went out?" Puck asked out of genuine curiosity.<br>"Well 'Cedes, Tina and Berry brought me to dinner and then we went to see Grease Friday night" He didn't feel like saying where knowing certain people are listening.  
>"Sounds like a girls night. I meant properly out and with people who aren't those 3 girls. I have an idea… How are you with Scary movies?" The look on his face was pure evil. Kurt wasn't great with horror movies, be it gore, ghosts or monsters. Before he could answer Sam sat down beside him and Mr Shue called us to pay attention.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt arrived at Sam's just after Artie. The first hour was messing around a bit with choreography which Sam's song needed unlike Kurt's. Then they settled down and ran through the vocals a few times. Then Kurt made them run through it another couple times but with the choreography until Kurt deemed it presentably. Artie had to leave then had to leave to go rehearse with Mercedes for their own songs.<br>"Okay now we need to get you ready," Sam handed him the sheet music, "Want me to play guitar or use a backing track for now?"  
>"Can you just play the opening chords?" Sam picked up the guitar and began to play.<br>It only took Kurt a couple of times before he had it perfect, but Sam kept him making him go over it. Afterwards it was still early so they decided to watch a movie before Kurt had to leave.  
>"Anything in particular you wanna watch?" Sam asked from his spot by a huge box of DVDs and Video Tapes.<br>"Em, depends, what have you got?" Kurt got up to go over and look through the box. It held a various mixture including; old gangster movies, cheesy horrors, comics-made-movies (_predictable_) among many others. It took the duo fifteen minutes to narrow it down to two.  
>"So The Hunger Games or The Collector, which shall it be Kurt?"<br>"I'll pick if you tell me what The Collector is about," He didn't trust the look on Sam's face when he suggested it. All he would tell him was that it was good and to say anymore can ruin the movie a lot.  
>"I'm not saying anything. It's one of those you have to see to understand type ones."<br>"So it's mind-fucking?"  
>"I didn't say that. It's just hard to explain okay?"<br>"Fine go we'll watch The Collector. I've already seen The Hunger Games three times"  
>Sam just smiled as he put the DVD in and turned on the right channel. Then the two boys moved back to the couch and settled down to watch the film.<p>

* * *

><p>"You okay there Kurt?" Kurt couldn't believe he just watched that. He almost vomited, many a time. Sam was in so much trouble, he knew what Kurt was like with gory horror's from the movie nights the Glee Club kids would have on occasion and yet he said he should watch this. He felt so embarrassed. He didn't want to leave the room so instead he ended up hiding in Sam's shoulder for most of it.<br>"Yeah I'm okay but you're not, you are so gonna pay for that Samuel Evans"  
>"For what?" his reply came with a I-didn't-know-I-did-anything-wrong smile. Kurt just sighed; he just didn't have the energy. He checked his phone; nothing new. He noticed the time was 9.30<br>"Never mind for now, I gotta go before my dad starts ringing. I'll see you in school tomorrow?"

* * *

><p>Puck began to give up on his European Geography homework, he just didn't get it. He wondered again to himself why he is even doing it in the first place. As he lay down on his bed he remembered that Kurt never answered him earlier about scary movies; but then he knew he was a big baby when it came to them. He chuckled to himself as he thought back to the last glee movie night.<p>

_ It was a Friday night in early august, and the entire glee club, Kurt's Blaine and some of Blaine's Warbler friends where at the Hummel-Hudson residence for an all night movie-a-ton. Everyone was spread out on Kurt's bedroom floor, bed and couch as they decided what to watch next. They had already watched some chick-flick about some guy who had about three girls from different clichés on the go at the same time, and movie about how dancing is banned in a town or something.  
>Puck was on the couch beside Sam and some Warbler, David or something, while Kurt was on the floor by his feet cuddled into Blaine; lucky bastard. The group eventually settled on watching the re-make of <em>Halloween_. Puck honestly didn't pay too much attention; he was too busy watching Kurt squirm and hid in Blaine's shoulder, and eventually chest. God why did Puck feel like this, why should he feel this hatred towards Blaine just because he had Kurt in his arms? It doesn't make sense.  
>Eventually people started to fall asleep, so much for all night. Puck was one of the last to fall asleep thinking again of this insane hatred, no hatred is too strong a word. Extreme jealousy is better, after all the guy was alright.<br>When sleep did take him, his subconscious explained exactly why he felt this way._

* * *

><p>Puck closed his eyes; he hated himself for so long after that, and avoided Kurt (and Finn for that matter) for as long as possible. It took finding out how bad Blaine hurt Kurt for Puck to finally come to terms. <em>Now I am determined to… Well I actually don't know exactly. But it will start with getting as close to Kurt as possible.<br>_He took his phone out and sent Kurt a quick text.

_**You never answered my question in Glee Club today ;) ~ Puck**_


End file.
